


Pick

by ReaperStygian



Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: Request: Can I request a fic over how you would make of this situation: remember when MC called Ray and there was an option to say "Run away with me" or something to that effect? What if after his quick decline you made him choose between you and Rika?





	Pick

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit confused about your request but I tried my best! Wasn’t sure where in the timeline this would fit in, so I left it pretty open. My requests are currently open so if anyone has a request let me know!

“Ray…” MC breathed in deeply, their eyes full of concern. They hadn’t expected this. So much stuff had happened in the past few days. They had originally thought that all they were doing was testing some game, but it turned out it was so much more than that. MC wasn’t sure what to think. They weren’t even sure who to trust.

 

Ray was a victim though, the same way they were. They could see that. MC liked Ray. Ray clearly liked them back as well, if the way he had acted around them had been any indication. “Ray, you can’t have us both.”

 

The male’s hopeful and loving face closed off instantly. He pressed his lips together tightly, furrowing his eyebrows and gazing at MC in confusion. 

“…What?” he said hesitantly after a moment as if hoping he just heard them wrong. “I… I don’t…”

 

“You have to pick,” MC said, breathing in deeply. They felt so bad seeing his hurt expression, but they knew things couldn’t go on like this. The RFA… Mint Eye… It was all one big mess, and Ray needed to pick one of the sides already, MC’s own personal feelings aside. “Pick,” MC continued. “Pick between Rika and me.” MC only hoped Ray would be able to make the right choice.

 

They weren’t trying to hurt him. But even though that wasn’t their intention, it was clear that was what they were doing. Ray took a few steps back, eyes wide. He didn’t look… surprised, just slightly panicked- he didn’t want to pick, and he was afraid of losing either of them. “I don’t have to pick, you’ll stay here and I’ll have my savior-!”

 

“Ray, I can’t stay here forever. So you can come with me if you want- and I swear I would do my best to make you happy! Or you can stay here with Rika. Being in pain, hacking, getting no sleep. Ray, please…” MC gave him a pleading look, trying to get him to see their side.

 

It didn’t work. Ray wrung his hands together, eyes flickering away as if to avoid MC’s. “You don’t have to leave,” he denied.

 

“I do.”

 

“Then I’ll make you stay here!” MC flinched in surprise, and then Ray flinched, as though he were surprised as well. Suddenly he was pacing and muttering, glaring down at himself. He stopped after a moment, sending MC an apologetic look. “I won’t keep you here,” he said, doing a one-eighty from his previous declaration. “I just… MC..! Why can’t you stay here-”

 

“I’m not like you and the others… Rika’s type of ‘saving’ is something I don’t need. Something I don’t agree with. I don’t agree with this place, I don’t want to go to Paradise, Ray.” You didn’t blame him for his slip up- you couldn’t. With all the drugs in his system, he couldn’t control it. 

 

“You have to.” Now he looked close to tears. “No… no, you will. You’ll stay. You’ll see…! I’ll bring you to the Savior, it’ll all be okay.”

 

“Are you picking her?”

 

Ray sent you a pained look. “I’m sorry you think that way,” he whispered quietly. “But I’m not! You’re just… confused. She’ll help you. You’ll take the elixir, then you’ll stay here! I’ll have both of you.” Something dark stirred behind his eyes, and he smirked a bit. “Mine. All mine.”

Forever.


End file.
